


Sleepless Nights, The Deceitful Words of Liars and Protected By Blue.

by Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Traits, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Is A Bastard, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Cat Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Brother, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is Soft, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Deceit | Janus Sanders Acts Like a Snake, Deceit | Janus Sanders Is A Bastard, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established / Minor Anxciet, Established / Minor Royality, Established Intrulogical, Fluff and Angst, Fox - Logic | Logan Sanders, Frog Morality | Patton Sanders, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Lion Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Boyfriend, Logic | Logan Sanders Will Take Care of His Boyfriend - Damn It, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Sweetheart, M/M, Octopus Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Post-Episode: Selfishness v. Selflessness, Protective Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Tall Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7/pseuds/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7
Summary: Having heard through his brother what Janus had said to Roman about both of them being basically the same person if not for his mustache, Remus felt betrayed and hurt by someone who had thought was one of the only few people left he could depend on. He once again, seeks the comfort of his boyfriend Logan. The logical side is prepared for this, reading a book that had been borrowed to him by the duke not long ago. Remus confides his worried, worrying self-doubt and how he felt about what happened.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938928
Kudos: 31





	Sleepless Nights, The Deceitful Words of Liars and Protected By Blue.

**A/N: This is a hurt/comfort Intrulogical fic that I partially got from an idea I saw on Tumblr as well as something I thought of that would make for an interesting story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanders Sides.**

* * *

Remus couldn't sleep. It was the night after the video Selfishness vs. Selflessness was uploaded by Thomas. He felt betrayed by Janus' words. He hadn't been there, but he had heard from Roman, who had been consoling Patton while being consoled by Patton after he had sorted the moral side out of his frustration and self-depreciation. Remus was worried that Janus' bitter remark was correct, and the fact that it could be was keeping him awake and gnawing at him. He knew that his boyfriend Logan, who had been insulted, degraded, and hurt by Janus, as well as the others, in the past, would know exactly what to do in this situation, so it would only be sensible to go to him. Also, in his opinion, Logan gave the best hugs and knew exactly what to do when he was like this. He walked to Logan's room and didn't knock the door, remembering his words from that day; " _Don't knock. Just come in. That way I know it's you, Rem._ " He entered as quietly as possible and closed the door behind him and asked quietly, knowing that the fox would still be awake and likely reading, "Blue?"

Logan looked up from his book and slotted a bookmark into his new copy of a documentary book about Jack the Ripper that Remus had given him about a month ago, "Couldn't sleep?" Remus nodded, "Can I come sit with you?" Logan got up and walked over to his wardrobe, taking out a bright green octopus onesie that he kept in there solely for comforting his boyfriend. He handed it to him with a gentle kiss, "Put this on and we can snuggle, my octopus." Remus nodded with a tiny smile, pecking his cheek in thanks as he removed his oversized Monster's Inc t-shirt and alien shorts to put on the octopus onesie. Logan offered his hand to him and softly spoke, "Come over here and lay down with me, darling." Remus hummed softly at the term of endearment and lay down, snuggling into Logan who held him protectively close as he whispered to him reassuringly, "They can try, but they can't hurt you here. I know that you can't sleep because of what Janus said, Rem." Remus held onto him, wrapping his arms around his neck tightly, clinging to him for security and a feeling of safety, to which Logan's arms wrapped around him tighter, in a secure position of protectiveness.

He whimpered and mumbled, "I didn’t think he would ever say anything like that about me... I guess, he really is a snake." Logan gently stroked his hair, "He always has been a snake. Literally and otherwise, darling." Remus pecked his cheek, "Thank you... for this. You always know what to do, my fantastic fetching fox." Logan blushed but held him close as he gently spoke, "I might not be the best at it, but I'll protect you, my darling." Remus smiled happily and hummed, nuzzling him close, "That's all I could ever want, my lovely fox." Logan snuggled him close protectively, "Good, because that's probably all I can give you, my octopus." Remus paused momentarily for a split second before he began kissing all over Logan's face before whispering into his ear, "Be quiet. No, it's not all you can give. You give plenty of other things to me! Hope, love, loyalty, protectiveness, affection… The list goes on." he decided not to mention that he didn't think that he deserved all of this, from Logan or anyone else for that matter.

Logan's gaze became stern, as if sensing what he had chosen to leave unspoken. He gently gripped his chin with his index finger and thumb, gently making Remus meet his gaze, "No matter what those assholes tell you, you are wonderful. You deserve hope, love, loyalty, affection, sweetness, tenderness, protection and so much more, darling. I despise when they make you feel undeserving." He used his other hand to gently stroke Remus' face, wiping the tears that had begun to fall down from his sooty black eyelashes. He spoke in a small voice, "I… I just don't feel like I deserve all the love that you give me. Virgil keeps saying that he doesn't know how you put up with me… Patton's siding with Roman who, thank fuck, is actually not being a jerk about it, but Janus is the one who hurts the most. I thought he was my friend. How wrong I was… But he keeps telling me that you'll l-leave… leave m-me… and I c-can't bear the thought of t-that…" he sniffled, the tears freely flowing down his cheeks now.

Logan frowned deeply, "You're not allowed to live next to Virgil and Janus anymore. I don't care what Roman will say, he's the one who can change the rooms around and if I have to force him to, I will get him to move your living arrangements. Don't listen to Virgil, he just wants to make people feel like shit, I should know. Roman surprises me by this, but he's your brother and he cares for you, despite not showing it properly at times. Janus is a lying bastard. Do not listen to him. He wants the same thing as his boyfriend – to make people miserable." He held Remus protectively close to him, carding his hands through the messy brown hair with a silver quiff. He hugged Logan tightly, nodding in understanding, "I want to be close to you…" Logan nodded, "It's agreed. I'll get Roman to change your living arrangements. Even if I have to do something drastic to do so."

Remus mumbled, "Tell him that he can't kiss Patton for a week if he doesn't do it." Logan nodded, "Very fitting. I'll use that, darling." Remus nodded and held him close, clinging to him like a lifeline. After a while, he dried his eyes and deeply kissed Logan's lips in a passionate manner. Logan was a little taken aback by this, but he simply chuckled a little and kissed back just as passionately, tugging Remus closer to his body, and gently pinning his wrists where they were placed on his shoulders. Remus hummed excitedly at this but pulled away, "Thank you so much for being the supportive, amazing, wonderful boyfriend that you are, my fantastic fetching fox." Logan held him tightly, "It's the most important thing to me in the world, to make sure that you're taken care of, darling." Remus nuzzled his neck happily and asked softly, "Can I stay here tonight? I may need cuddles… And yours are the best, in my book." Logan smiled warmly at him, "Of course, Remus. You're welcome any time you want to be here. I don't know about that but thank you. I'd disagree and say that your tentacle hugs are the best, but alright." Remus grinned widely and let his tentacles out, carefully unzipping the onesie so that his tentacles could slip out and curl around his boyfriend in a warm hug. Logan inhaled sharply in the knowledge that Remus only had his underwear on underneath the onesie, but leaned happily into his embrace, snuggling him close.

The close contact caused his soft ears and tail to come out with a series of contented clicking noises. Remus giggled happily for a moment and kissed down the side of his face, "My fantastic fetching fox, you're so lovely." Logan blushed darkly and hid his face in the taller man's shoulder, which made Remus chuckle slightly but snuggle him close. He fell asleep there and slept soundly for the rest of the night, not allowing Logan' to leave from his tentacles or arms. Logan snuggled him close, not wanting to move from the wonderful, if not sensual embrace for a moment. They woke in the morning by each other's sides, Remus waking first, naturally quite an early riser since he was a young age, and spent the time until Logan woke simply admiring his boyfriend's features and gently stroking his hair. Logan eventually woke and softly greeted him with, "Keep doing that, and you'll tempt me to have you in here every night because I didn't realise how wonderful waking up beside you was."

Remus smiled happily at this and kissed his lips tenderly in a gentle manner for a moment before speaking, "I would very gladly wake up like this every morning. We can go to my room and get some coffee if you'd like?" Logan kissed his cheek, "That sounds marvellous." Remus smiled happily and zipped up the onesie before offering his hand to Logan to help him up. Logan took his hand, walking with him to the emerald green door that Remus held open for him with a small smile. He placed a soft kiss on Remus' cheek in silent thanks before walking inside. Remus closed the door behind them and walked over to his kettle, boiling it before making them two cups of coffee, knowing exactly how his boyfriend liked his coffee. He handed him the sweet dark brew before taking a sip of his own sweet milky coffee. His bed had quite a lot of blankets on it, as well as a few notable plushies, including a blue and white fox that he had made himself, a plush of Mikey from Monsters Inc, a plush of Oogie Boogie from the Nightmare Before Christmas and a lime green octopus - which had been a gift from Logan.

He gently kissed Logan's cheek, "Anything in particular you'd like to do today, my fox?" Logan finished his coffee and pecked his cheek, "Convince Roman to move your room is my priority at the moment, Rem." Remus smiled at this, snuggling him close as he gratefully smiled at him, "It'll be so nice to live closer to you, Blue." Logan smiled softly, gently kissing his cheek before hugging his taller boyfriend back happily. They went to the kitchen where Roman and Parton were making breakfast. Patton greeted them cheerfully, “Good morning Logan, Remus!” Roman looked up from his screenwriting to see his brother and Logan, “Hey Remus, Logan.” he nodded in their direction. The bespectacled man walked towards Roman and told him, “You’re the one that can move the locations of our rooms, yes?” Roman nodded, “Indeed, I am. Why is it you ask?” Remus kissed Logan’s cheek, causing him to blush a bit as the taller man softly spoke, “I’ll make us some coffee.”

Logan smiled softly at him, “Thank you, Rem.” He turned back to Roman and told him seriously, “You need to move Remus’ room as far away from Virgil and Janus’ as possible. It’s a harmful environment for him, and I think you know that.” Roman bit the inside of his mouth, “Did something… _happen_?” Logan narrowed his eyes, seeing Virgil enter the room with Janus, ignoring what was going on while he whispered something to the serpentine man, “Remus lost a night’s sleep, had low self-esteem and self-doubt issues due to those two bastards.” Roman gritted his teeth, “Give me a moment, I’ll slot someone else into the middle of them, maybe Remy, he’ll be closer to Emile then?” Roman went to his room, where he was able to change the structure of how their rooms were structured, moving Remus’ room right beside Logan’s, with his on the other side, wanting to be there for his brother. He came back to the kitchen and nodded to Logan, “Done.” He finished the last drop of coffee and continued to hold Remus’ hand as he replied, “Thanks.”

Roman nodded and walked over to Patton, hugging from behind and making the moral side blush, speaking quietly to him. Remus gently squeezed his hand, finishing his toast and waited for Logan to say that they could go back to his room. He noticed this and also finished his toast, putting the lid back onto the jar of Crofters jam, putting their dishes in the sink, taking a moment to worry if someone would take heed of his roster. Remus glanced at the roster and squeezed his hand before whispering, “If I have to threaten them into following it, they will, Blue.” He blushed but nodded slightly, “You may have to. It’s not like they’d listen to me willingly, apart from your brother, maybe.” Remus gripped his hand tighter, walking to his room with him, unable to stop the grin upon seeing the green door right next to the dark blue door, with a red door on the other side but he softly spoke upon seeing the red door, “He cares. He _actually_ cares.” He seemed astonished that his brother would willingly move closer to him. He also noticed the light blue door on the other side of the red one and smirked slightly, “Seems like he helped himself too. Look where Patton’s door is.”

Logan noticed it and nodded at his statement but opened the door and brought him into his room, “Of course he cares. …He might be the only one that does, but he does.” he assured the green-eyed man the best that he could. Once the door was closed, Remus hugged Logan close, wrapping his tentacles around his body tightly and walking with him over to the bed, snuggling him happily. They stayed there for a while, kissing and snuggling in Logan’s room, content in the knowledge that they might not have to see either snake or catty violet eyed man unless in the kitchen, for videos or if it was necessary. This was wondrous for them, to be limited in how little they would see the hurtful duo. Remus and Logan spent equal amounts of time in each other’s room, often relaxing with each other or simply sharing each other’s company while tasks that needed completing were done. 


End file.
